Cast No Shadow
by If I Fell In Love With You
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha both hold a secret. When Kagome’s mother kicks her out of her home, Kagome is forced to live with Inuyasha. Who is this Inuyasha and why does he keep disapearing?R&R.


Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha both hold a secret. When Kagome's mother kicks her out of her home, Kagome is forced to live with Inuyasha. What is it that the two share in common?

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I'd buy a box of chocolates and watch Forest Gump. But since I **DO NOT own Inuyasha** or Forest Gump to that matter…I don't have a box of chocolates. Oh and don't sue me otherwise I wont be able to buy my box of chocolates.

(P.S. Who owns Forest Gump?)

**Chapter 1?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"But mom! Where am I supposed to go?" Kagome shrieked. It was the week after Kagome's 18th birthday and her mom wanted her to get a place of her own.

"Go live with Sango or something, I don't know. I'm late for work." Mrs. Hiragashi worked at an insurance agency and was always busy doing her paperwork.

"You have tonight to pack your bags and tomorrow morning your out." Mrs. Hiragashi said as she walked out the door.

Kagome groaned and ran to her room. Once she got there she jumped on her bed. She picked up her phone and called her best friend Sango.

"Sango here"

"Hey Sango it's me Kagome. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"Well, I would rather ask you in person, mind if I come over?"

"Sure"

"Ok I will see you in ten"

Kagome hung up the phone and left her house. She walked toward her car and headed over to Sango's Apartment. When she arrived she knocked on Sango's door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Kagome come on in" Sango directed her toward the couch. Kagome sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked concerned if there was something wrong with her friend.

"Sango, my mom kicked me out"

"Oh, are you ok?" Sango asked wordily.

Kagome paused, and then tilted her head toward the floor "I'm fine but, I need a room mate. I do not have enough money to live on my own." She said in conclusion.

Sango thought for a moment "I would let you stay here, but I promise Miroku he could move in with me"

"Ohmigod! Finally, you guys are perfect for each other…" Sango blushed a little. Miroku and Sango have been going out for a while and finally decided to move in together.

"…" Kagome was about to speak when she realized she wouldn't be able to stay with her best friend. Kagome's head sunk.

Sango was about to join her when an idea hit her. "Kagome!" Kagome looked up. "One of Miroku's friends has recently gotten an apartment. He is looking for a room mate as well. You would be perfect!" Sango shouted with joy.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Are you sure he is safe?"

"Of coarse he is, he used to go to school with Miroku. They have known each other for a long time."

"I don't know, I will think about it."

"Great ill call him right away"

"But I…" It was too late. Sango was already off running to the phone. Kagome sighed.

"How bad could he be?" She reassured herself.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Inuyasha was driving back from his office. He had just finished work and was tired and wanted to sleep. He owned a line of businesses and made a fairly great profit doing it.

When he arrived at his apartment he set his briefcase at the door and lay on the couch. Inuyasha looked toward the empty room wondering when the room would finally be filled. He did not mind being alone, but coming home to a completely empty house felt awkward to him.

He watched the clock as though he was tranced by the sound it maid as every second went by.

His eyes grew tired.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and was prepared to fall asleep when the phone rang.

"Inuyasha speaking." Inuyasha said almost as a yawn after picking up the phone.

"Hiya Inuyasha it's me, Sango!" Sango squeaked into the phone still excited.

"Oh hey" Inuyasha spoke more awake "What's up?"

"I think I've found you a roommate."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**I don't know if this was short or long. It's my first. **

**I know that there is a million things wrong with it, that's why I really want you to tell me what I am doing right and wrong, or what you would like to see happen. With your help I can make this story perfect.**

**Well I hope I get some reviews, I will try to update soon. I'm out. **

**P.S. Depending on how short this is, I will most definitely make the next one longer.**

**You think I'm confusing now, you should meet my friends.**

**(Will be redone once I get all of you opinions and suggestions on my writing)**


End file.
